


3000 ATK

by duelmepharaoh (captain_indigo)



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, bewdolphin trainer au, coldbloodedshipping, in case there was ever any doubt, kaiba is a scaly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-02
Updated: 2019-03-02
Packaged: 2019-11-07 21:21:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17968274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captain_indigo/pseuds/duelmepharaoh
Summary: In an alternate universe, Kaiba is a trainer at Domino City aquarium. His partner, Blue-eyes, is an aquatic dragon, who he is sure is more than meets the eye.





	3000 ATK

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by [Miotsu](https://twitter.com/_unio99) on twitter, please go look at her art immediately, you'll die.
> 
> JPN translation to be posted whenever the heck I finish it, so you can all look forward to laughing at my attempts. :D

     It was nearly silent.

     Kaiba drifted, weightless, watching the schools of tiny bubbles escaping for the surface. The only thing that reached him was the soft vibration of the filtration and heating system. The water shifted around him, and he held out his hand without a conscious thought to brush over the creature's skin as she swam past. Letting go of the weight that held him under, he broke the surface, goosebumps peppering his skin. The water bulged underneath him, and the dragon's stomach lifted him up out of the water. They floated that way for a while, the dragon rumbling beneath him, and nothing but the hum of the pumps and the lapping of the water against the edge of the tank filling the air. A smooth snout ruffled Kaiba's hair, and he pushed himself up on his elbows. The dragon's ocean-blue eyes gazed into his own, and Kaiba sighed. His hands looked tiny against her head, but she seemed to enjoy his touch anyway, relaxing as he stroked her spines. He curled his fingers under her chin, and she rubbed against him, eyes drifting shut. A low hum floated up from her chest, that on another animal might have been called a purr. Realizing it was probably time to leave for the night if he expected to get any sleep before the show the next day, Kaiba tried to wiggle to a sitting position. Then his foot caught on something, and the dragon jumped, her half-closed eyes snapping wide.

     "What the hell?" Kaiba looked down, and gulped. It had never struck him as overly odd that his dragon had a dick, but it was one thing to know it was there and another thing to feel it, resting heavily against his foot. It wasn't scaled like the rest of her reptilian body, but wet and fleshy. _And big,_ Kaiba added mentally, as his mouth went dry. What would it feel like in his hand? What would it feel like... Kaiba's skin felt like it was on fire under his wetsuit, and he could feel the tremors in the scaly skin beneath his knees. He reached out, watching the dragon carefully, and wrapped his fingers around the thick curved shaft. It twitched in his hand, but the dragon didn't move. However close they had become, Kaiba knew better than to forget that his dragon was still a wild beast. He grasped it more firmly, giving it a long stroke with both hands, and the dragon growled, a shiver rolling through her body. He paused, and she watched him expectantly. He hesitated, his good sense warring with curiosity and the strange hunger in his gut.

     “Gods, what am I doing?” Kaiba struggled out of his wetsuit, shivering in the cool air, and pushed two fingers roughly into his own ass. He didn't generally prepare himself much, but this... he would have to, unless he wanted to actually hurt himself. Kaiba groaned, flushing, his cock starting to thicken between his thighs as he added a third finger, and then a fourth. The dragon seemed to know what he was doing, her eyes every bit as aware as a human, and leaned forward, nudging his face gently with hers. Her warm wet tongue, drifted across his cheek, and Kaiba gasped involuntarily. Into his open mouth, the dragon pressed her tongue, stopping almost immediately when his mouth wouldn't open any wider. Kaiba sighed, sucking wetly, and suddenly he could take no more waiting. He pulled his fingers from his ass with a groan and felt behind him, quickly finding the dragon's cock. He pushed back against it, feeling himself spread around the flared tip, gripping it eagerly. The dragon pulled her tongue from his mouth, butting him gently with her head. The dim water-lit room spun a little as he pushed back harder, stretching his thighs wider and bracing himself on the dragon's body. With a jolt the head finally popped inside him, and Kaiba cried out as he sunk back onto the thick length. The dragon seemed to groan as well, a strange soft noise that Kaiba had never heard from her before, and then his heart almost stopped. The dragon, oh-so-delicately wrapped her claws around his waist. They didn't dig into his skin, just grazed it in a way that made his own cock start to throb and leak.

     "Blue-eyes..." he whispered, sweat starting to drip down his face. She leaned forward, licking his face tenderly. "Ahhhh..." he moaned as she finally moved, easing him down as if she knew exactly how easily she could snap him in half. His naked thighs finally brushed her scaly belly, and a shudder rolled through them both. The dragon nudged him, brushing her nose against his chest encouragingly. Kaiba was unbearably full, flushed and hard, but he managed to raise himself up on his knees, holding on to his dragon's head for balance as he slid back down onto her cock. She growled, her hips twitching up to meet him, and Kaiba managed a weak grin. He bounced himself faster, his body slowly adjusting, and the dragon began to squirm underneath him, struggling to stay still. With a deep groan, Kaiba felt her cock throb, releasing inside him, hot and thick. The dragon curled up around him, her claws twitching almost to the point of pain as she came, going limp with a deep sigh. Kaiba could feel her cum leaking out down his thighs, saw such a majestic creature consumed with pleasure because of him, and he couldn't resist the wave of pleasure that swept through him. Still holding onto her neck just to stay upright, Kaiba reached down to take his own cock in his hand, but a low rumble made him pause. The dragon's eyes found his again, and she curled her huge wet tongue around his length. Kaiba stared at her, eyes wide, panting as she stroked him, collapsing forward into her neck as his cum spurted out onto her belly. The dragon hummed, licking him clean as he eased himself gingerly off of her cock, wincing as his empty insides contracted. His whole lower body ached, but somehow he managed to wriggle back into his wetsuit. As the dragon gently deposited him on the side of the tank, he shivered, looking up at the steady blink of the security cameras.

     He would definitely have to erase those before he left.


End file.
